Knitting needles of Doom
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Akazi needs to finish this project to pass. However she can't knit. Instead she finds help in people she thought were least likely to be able to help.
1. The project and the annoying secret

QE: I wrote this because I was trying to follow a simple knitting plan for a scarf and I just can't get it right.

E.S.P: She can knit and pearl but add anything else she turns to a blubbering wreck.

QE: I feel sorry for my mum.

Evestar: Also this is your offical first 5d's story.

QE: Oh yeah. So it is.

Evestar: She owns nothing.

QE: Except a stupid amount of duel cards.

* * *

><p>The two needles of doom sat in her hands mocking her. The burgundy teen signed in frustration. Why did the school need an arts course if it was a duelling school? Shoe wouldn't have minded it as an optional subject but she unfortunately needed to pass it to pass her year. She wasn't arty in any way possible if I primary school teacher had anything to say.<p>

She half hearty stabbed the ball of wool. Her teacher thankfully started her off and now sitting in the quiet garage she now regretted not taking after hour's classes. She needed to make an entire dress before the end of the week and putting it off wasn't helping.

She clicked the needles together and attempted the rhythm the teacher tried to teach her. "Through over and pull." all that lead to was her losing a stitch. She stared at in hopes it started to smoke.

Nope.

She was so engrossed in making it burn with her mind she hadn't heard someone walk in and over to her until a pair of strong hands grabbed hers and proceeded to cast on the stitch she just lost.

Blinking she leant back.

Violet eyes looked back at her. "What?" the newcomer asked half annoyed.

She stood up and spun around and poked him with the needle. "You know how to knit." She stated accusingly and slightly hurt. She was a girl and this was something all girls should know. Her pride was hurt.

"Yeah. How else did you think we got clothes as a kid?" He just shrugged. "Of course Ai'd never expect a Neo domino to understand."

She stood like a goldfish staring at him. "In other words instead of struggling like a moron I could have asked you lot." she grabbed the pattern for her project off the table and thrust it towards her saviour. "Teach me." she smiled.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Two hours later she stormed off. He was making no sense. For all she cared he could have been talking in a foreign language. She stormed off towards her dark haired crush and shoved the pattern into his hands. "Teach me." She stated.

His blue eyes glanced at the pattern then at her. "I can't knit."

She blinked at him. "But Jack said you all did."

"I can't knit but I can sew. Jack can't sew but he can knit." the mechanic stated as it was obvious. "Crow can do both."

"But he's been at work all day." and she felt guilty if she had to ask him.

Her companion nodded. "Crow! Akiza said she'd pay you to teach her to knit. Or Jacks becoming her first victim."

She stood still blinking.

"Yeah sure." a voice called half laughing.

"Can you show me how to sew later?"

He nodded.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

An hour later her orange haired friend sighed in defeat. "Maybe you just can't knit?" he offered.

She was about in tears. How could something simple be so hard for her to do? She just didn't cope well with failure.

Their dark haired friend sat down next to them with cups of tea. "Jack ate the last ramen."  
>"I'm not going in his room to steal some." Crow huffed undignified. "Last time I near lost boar."<p>

She looked back from one to the other. They continued to talk so she started to calm down and listened half heartily.

"Hey Akiza do you need to knit all of it?" Crow asked.

She shrugged.

"So you do it like this?" Yusei pulled her close and moved her hands to push the right hand needle through a loop of wool on the left hand needle. He wrapped the free wool around the right hand needle and pulled the right hand needle through the loop catching the wool that had been wrapped around it and pulled it off the left hand needle.

"Yeah." Crow smirked. "And you say you can't knit."

"You know why." The dark haired friend huffed.

Akiza tried hard not to let her cheeks go bright red. She was rarely this close to her crush and he had his head on her shoulder talking to Crow.

"Ok so I need to." She tried to copy Yusei's movements.

"Almost." Crow stated correcting her.

They left her to it and talked about strategies and every so often corrected her. She offered some help in their planning for the WRGP.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Jack sulked in at midnight. Akiza just irked and he had to get away.

He didn't expect to see Crow leaning against Akiza who was sitting on top of Yusei. Clenched on Akiza's hands was a decent piece of knitting.

He gave a small smirk and grabbed the knitting out of her hands and placed it with her stuff.

He grabbed Yusei's blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped them up in it before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>QE: I prefer sewing to knitting.<p>

E.S.P: You can only knit rectangles and squares.

QE: Oh :P


	2. The curious case of Yusei's blanket

QE: I'm on a roll apparently.

E.S.P: Don't get used to it.

QE: :P

Evestar: This story came from the idea of where Yusei's blanket, that was referred to in the last chapter, was from.

QE: I started to make it completely happy but that failed.

Evestar: Oh well. We own nothing.

QE: Also I want to know why I keep writing YuseiXAkiza? I don't even like that coupling.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes looked slightly fascinated as knitting needles clicked together in a speedy pace.<p>

She raised an eyebrow as the blonde continued to ignore her. She was well aware he knew she was there. He huffed and put them down. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing." She said all too happy and walked out the room.

Crow rolled his eyes when she walked into the kitchen.

"You do know we still live with him when you're gone?" He asked over his mug.

She nodded. "What is he knitting?"

"I dunno. Last night him and Yusei were arguing and when I got up this morning Jack was knitting and Yusei had gone."

She gave him a concerned look.

"Oh they do it all the time." Crow said brushing it off. "If Jack wasn't so homophobic I'd think they were a normal couple."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Trust me. Yusei's all yours." He walked out the room and effectively prevents her arguing.

A pale pink dust danced around her cheek.

She was left with two options. One was going and doing her project and the other was annoying Jack. She would try and go find Yusei but her runner was making weird noises and she didn't know where to start.

She walked out into the dump of a garage to see Crow off for work.

"Hey where's Bruno?" She asked the blond.

"How the hell should I know?" He stated coldly.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked hoping to be helpful.

"Don't you have school work to do?" He asked before returning to clicking the knitting needles together in a rhythmic timing.

She nodded and grabbed the wool. Luna had kindly agreed to model it for her so she had less to knit. She placed herself opposite the former king knowing it was annoying him immensely.

"Why does everyone want me to talk about it?" He half yelled. "What does it changes?"

She shrugged and continued to knit. Jack randomly corrected her.

She didn't need to look to know the former king was getting annoyed at her.

"Fine." He yelled making her jump. "Yusei's stressing out over the whole ghost thing and it's pissing me off. He isn't eating, sleeping or anything else and no matter what I say he gets pissed at me like it's my fault." Akiza had to move out of the way of the knitting needles coming her way. Jack was so into his rant he didn't notice. "Bruno's not helping. He's making Yusei worse an no one else seems to see it."

She spotted what he had been working on. One of the patchworks on Yusei's blanket was ripped badly.

Violet eyes glared at her.

"So what happen?" She asked calmly while pointing to the blanket. She had no idea why the patchwork blanket was so important in the first place but seeing it broken kind of broke her heart.  
>Jack looked away.<p>

"Jack." She stated coolly and calmly.

"I don't know if I can tell you." the tone he used made it sound so bad. She didn't ask any more questions and returned to knitting.

Jack picked up the needles and returned to fixing the multicoloured blanket.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Crow blinked when she asked him where the blanket came from.

"I don't know. One day Jack started to make it for Yusei and he's kept it ever since. Him or Martha."

She nodded. The way Jack sounded there had to be a deeper meaning to it.

"I'm curious now." Crow pouted. "If his royal pain isn't talking then we should ask Yusei." the only problem with that plan was Yusei hadn't returned yet and the longer he was away the more Jack got on everyone's nerves.

She nodded and sat down on the sofa to think. Since Bruno wasn't here she had no one to annoy and the twins were seeing their parents for the week so she had no one to talk to.

Crow went to bed.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

When the burgundy teen woke up it was dark. Jack's runner was gone but standing next to where it was, was the bright red duel runner. She pushed Yusei's blue coat off her and tried not to go bright red.

She looked around and saw the kitchen light was on. She sneaked with what she hoped was cat like precision and looked in.

Her dark haired companion had his back to her and was cooking something. She could see he was tense.

"Hey." She said softly and tried not to laugh as he whipped round to face her and almost fell over.

"Hey." He smiled softly and lent back onto the counter. His eyes soften slightly but he was still tense and looked like he was almost ready for a fight.

"Heard about you and Jack fighting like an old married couple." She offered.

He just nodded.

"You do know there is guidance for that."

"What?"

Anyone else she would have gone on about the sessions, she had been to some before her parents had shipped her off but that wasn't what he was asking. She had a feeling this was going to be painful and a touché subject. "Why does Jack get defensive over your blanket?" She prayed he didn't get defensive because then she would have already lost the battle. He was a pain to get him to open up and she wasn't going to punch him.

He sighed and turned away. She wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or not.

"Also Crow said you and Jack would be going out if Jack wasn't a homophobe." She started waffling. She was tired and the kitchen was warm and she was worried about Yusei and she was stressing about exams and the WRGP.

"I tried to kill myself when I was eight and each square represent a week where Jack was satisfied I hadn't hurt myself for four years."

Akiza's mouth opened and shut but nothing came out.

He watched her carefully with his blue eyes.

"That's nice." She said weakly. "How come Crow doesn't know?"

"Didn't want him to stress." Yusei stated but she knew he held back something important.

"Ok." She knew she was staring at him. In her mind he was just going to explode on her in to silver dust and disappear forever. She didn't want to lose him. "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

She could tell by his face she had just ruined whatever he had planned on doing. Before she would have thought work but now she wasn't so sure.

"I'm not going to kill myself."  
>She shook her head. "I just want to make sure."<p>

He sighed and nodded. "Akiza it was a long time ago." he grabbed the instant ramen and her hand and lead her upstairs.

* * *

><p>EDIT<p>

QE: Thank you Fire for telling us we spelled Akiza wrong and sorry for taking so long to fix it.

E.S.P:Also the scarf is done.

QE: ^^


End file.
